Wilted Sunflowers
by megzx
Summary: Sakura is depressed and sick of life. She slowly and desturctively tears herself away from the world. A boy she doesn't even know steps into her life at the wrong time, how far will he go in order to save her? GaaSaku
1. Sakura's Life

**I have reason as to why I'm writing this…  
No, I'm not in some bad angst mood or anything.  
The fact is, I'm taking health for a summer school class  
and we are currently talking about death and suicide and blah.  
I found the subject weird, but it gave me sudden inspiration.  
So since I was so bored, (The class is four in a half hours long TT)  
I started writing a short story about suicide during two classes.**

So I got the ideas for it during class and I really got into it. So I thought I might make it into another Naruto story. (A much longer one…)

**I don't know if the writing is super good, but I kind of like the story so far.**

Summary: Sakura just can't take it anymore. Her life has been going downhill for a while now, and no one knows it. She eventually goes suicidal, constantly spiraling downward to achieve her sorrowful life's last quest.

The romantic angst tale about Sakura…  
and the boy who would do anything to help her, no matter what he decision be.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto ©…blah blah blah.

We all get it by now. ****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sakura Haruno was always just your average teenage girl, seventeen to be exact, but she was far from living a normal and stable life. _

_She had a small network of close friends, standard slightly-above average grades, and your basic slightly above-average looks. She was always the pretty girl next door that often went unnoticed and often wished for more in her sadistic life. She had her own little style, often including series of black and pink clothing, and her own attitude, often described as "gothic" by the ones who didn't know her._

_Although she wasn't the prettiest, smartest, most talented, outspoken girl out there, she had a knack of getting along with others, always being the optimist. She could make you wear a smile, just ask anyone._

_Some thought she was having a delayed grief reaction, some thought she was crazy, some thought she was the strongest woman ever. Whatever the reason, Sakura has remained cheerful through all the tragedies in her life, but not for long. There was no one there to help her grieving now._

**The signs of Sakura's decision were inimitable, and they were first recognized when she suddenly lost her energy and zest for life.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura!" a familiar voice of my friend called out to me early Monday morning.

I hate Mondays.

"Hey Ino" I said uninterestedly. I let out a small yawn as I stood in the familiar hallways of high school next to my locker.

"What's up?" my blonde friend asked me casually.

"Nothing new, same old boring high school of course" I responded. I hadn't been paying much attention to our conversation, but I did manage to make myself look stupid compared to my friend.

She had been wearing a nice long sleeved purple top with a cute pair of jeans and pearl necklace to match well. We used to always look our best on Mondays, often wearing our favorite outfits. It was our way of making the tough beginning of the week much cuter. However, I haven't fulfilled that need in a while.

I stood in a pair of black baggy sweatpants that hung so low you could noticeably see the shorts I wore underneath. I wore an old off colored pink hoodie with it. Nothing special of course, the hoodie was as old as me.

"Are you okay Sakura?" she asked. I knew she would say something like that. My friends are too predictable. How boring…

"I'm just a bit tired" I responded, gagging out a fake smile.

"You always seem to be tired lately Sakura" Ino complained. She had glared at my messy pink hair down to my dark rimmed eyes. "Why don't you come hang out with us after school?" she suggested.

"I'm busy" my green eyes gave her an irritable look. I didn't like being stared at directly.

"Well okay…" she trailed off. "You should really do something about your eyes…" she spoke quietly, acting as if I wouldn't hear her.

I stared into the mirror in my locker. My eyes were layered with a black lining. Obviously it was caused by my lack of sleep, and possibly all the eyeliner that I tried wiping off for once today.

"Ino, you know I always wear a lot of eyeliner" I said defensively, putting a little too much assertiveness into my words.

"Okay, okay. If you change your mind about hanging out just let me know. I don't want you to turn into another Shikamaru" she giggled. "Or that red head kid in our class for that matter" she added.

I thought about what she meant by that. "Oh…Gaara?" I said in almost a whisper. I made the quick connection from his dark rimmed eyes, probably an effect from insomnia also.

I slammed my locker shut with an unnecessary hard force and waved goodbye as I headed to my next class.

I always found myself groaning at the thought of entering another classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home" I said in a monotone voice that echoed through the cold building. I shuttered as I quickly made my way up the stairs.

I did my usual turn around the corner and looked around, there was thankfully no one in site. I dashed into my room with unusual great speed, yanked the door open and just as quickly closed the door and locked it shut.

I sighed and threw my backpack across the room. I didn't feel like doing my homework anyways.

I just wanted to lie across my mattress and fall asleep, or better yet, why not sleep on an actual comfortable bed for once? Is that too much to ask for?

The mattress I plopped down on was hard, but covered with layers of warm blankets. I smashed my head on a pillow, burying in deep within the cotton depths. My peace was disturbed once again by an alerting cell phone ring. I groaned, hoping the noise would go away. After a few rings, the noise seized. I didn't want to answer it. I smirked when the alarming noise stopped and quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up!!" came the high obnoxious voice that awakened me with a cold water bottle to my face.

I coughed and spluttered a few times before recovering from the unwanted shock. I just love it when this kind of thing happens over and over again.

"What do you want Mai?" I said furiously, while remaining self-control. I found it rather challenging with the Devil step-sister standing besides me.

"Dinner's ready sleeping fugly" she stated. I was about to respond with another smart-aleck comment as I usually do, but I was interrupted by the "blubber"...I mean…step-mom.

"Sakura, you honestly have to eat something. You are too skinny, it makes you look hideous! You're dropping pounds by the day, and that is just horrifying!" she yelled.

"At least I don't look like a whale" I responded, just a little too loud.

"What did you say to me?" she turned to face me, wrinkled eyes glaring at me angrily.

"You heard me Miss _Blubber_" I replied, wet hair dripping down my face. Miss Blubber was always just a nickname I called her behind her back, and honestly, I could never remember her real name, but I felt it was appropriate to call her that now anyways.

"You little disgraceful brat. You should know your place by now. And after your all I've done for you under your father's wishes" she screamed and slapped me across the face. She thought that hurt…ha.

"You can't even throw a good hit, and I just thought you were pathetic" I laughed at my own comments. She gave me a shocked gaze. It wasn't often that I said such things like that.

She snapped back into reality as her face grew red. "Don't think that I'm going to put up with this!" she yelled.

"You know you really let yourself go when my dad left you" I pointed out, snickering.

"Oh, and that's okay, you won't have to put up with me for much longer" I continued and waved stupidly as I climbed out that window, which was unfortunately on the third floor.

She didn't stop me as I jumped.


	2. The Park is my Home

Miss Blubber didn't used to always be so cruel. She used to be fairly pretty too. It didn't seem all that long ago that I recall her calling me a "sweet young lady". Of course, that was always in front of my father.

Miss Blubber…erm…I think her name is Aya…is my step mother. My biological mother lives far away by now, I don't think she ever did find out about dad's death, but I don't think she would mind much. She was still too upset about him cheating on her. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was my mom who killed him.

After my family separated, my mother turned rather abusive after becoming an alcoholic, which is the main reason why I got to stay with my father and his new wife, the woman he had an affair with a few years back.

My father was the only one I ever truly loved in my family, my mother was too obnoxious, and well, my sister was adopted, which I guessed a while back from our vast differences and arguments. My dad was a great friend to me, but he would never know how much he betrayed me in the end, making me suffer so much madness of ripping apart our family. Of course, he never would have known that.

Now my father has passed away of serious illness, which is still unknown to me. His last wishes stated that Aya could take care of me, so I wouldn't have to move in with my mom and I can stay with my friends.

Obviously, things aren't turning out too well.

I guess that's my whiny story about how my life really sucks. Between you and me, nobody outside my family knows about this, and no one needs to. I was always the one who said complaining was a waste of time anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I wanted to do now is run.

The black coat that I wore broke my fall from my room on the third story of the apartment. I could hear Miss Blubber yelling at me from out the window, but I did my best to ignore it.

My rapid dash very quickly turned into a brisk walk. I was really out of shape lately, but it's not like anyone was chasing me.

I couldn't stand another minute living inside that hell. I'd rather live at a nice park or something. I always found it better to sleep under the starry night sky anyways.

I was suddenly grateful for living in a small suburban town. There was a nice park around a mile away that I'd always go to when I was younger. What's wrong with it being my home now?

I guessed it was around 9:00 since the sun had already set a while ago. I ran my hands through my messy pink hair in order to move it away from my face. I decided it would be best just to stay up all night, and I could go to school in the morning. I haven't been able to fall asleep anyways.

It was a rather cold night for April, and I suddenly regretted leaving my warm, safe room. I guess I really didn't care at this point if anything bad happened to me, and besides, the town I live in is so small and safe, nothing exciting ever happens.

I roamed my hand through my pocket in search for a cigarette. The glare of the flame that lit from my lighter hurt my eyes in contrast to the darkness surrounding me. Smoke lifted into the air from the toxic drug as I puffed it a few times. I never liked smoking. I said it was stupid, and nothing more then an immature way to treat yourself. A sudden feeling of despair at remembering those words caused me to drop the cigarette onto the ground and stomp on it a few times with a single foot.

The cigarette's embers seemed to taunt me as they spread across the grassy earth beneath me. The strange disturbed emotional part of me guided me to pick up another cigarette in my pocket, not caring what would happen to my health. The uneasy feeling inside of me wanted to be calmed by the smoky scent, even though I used to despise it.

I was so tense that I never once bothered to care for my own well being. I never once thought of where I would go from here, I had nowhere to stay where I could feel completely at "home". I couldn't stay with Aya and Mai, and my friends wouldn't understand. I was lost.

I caught my reflection on the park's metal surface. I was a wreck, and it sickened me to stare at my appearance. I used to be pretty, I used to be something, I used to bring others joy, but I could never give it to myself. I could see from the corner of my eye that there was something else in that reflection. There was a cool breeze from behind me, and I could feel someone's presence.

"You know smoking isn't good for you" said a calm voice from behind. The voice was obviously masculine; being that it was low and had a raspy tone to it. Something about it made me shiver, it was so unwelcoming, but it still sounded very sexy.

The voice came from behind me. A hand reached across me and grabbed the freshly lit cigarette from my hand. I turned around quickly in a sense of fury. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled angrily.

I suddenly paused my rampage as I took another look at the boy. I was in a loss of words to truly explain how amazing he looked in the moonlight. His fiery red hair stuck out to me most, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes in a messy and sexy manner. He was at least a head taller then me, obviously had a lean build, but still shown to be a strong guy. I recognized him instantly as I gazed into his dark-rimmed eyes. I've never been close enough to him to realize that his eyes were a beautifully peaceful sea green color.

His thin lips curled into a slight smirk. "You're scared. I can sense it in your voice" he hissed from under his breath.

"Who's scared?" I said in a more daring voice. I tried to hold back stutters in my sentences, as I could tell he had noticed. "Aren't you Gaara Sabaku in my seventh period English?" I asked curiously, even though I already knew the answer.

He merely nodded, not saying much more. It is a true shame he didn't speak more often, a voice like his was amazing to listen to, and to be honest, this was the first time I've ever heard it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was fairly frustrated by now with putting up with people who tried to protest against my actions.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's getting pretty late isn't it?" he said in a cold tone. He took a puff of MY cigarette, but remained emotionless, earning him a cruel look from me.

"Excuse me…" I began to say, but before I could say anything else he handed the cigarette back to me and put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, do what you want. I'll let you be" he said and walked away.

I watched his crimson jacket flail in the breeze as he swiftly walked town the disserted street. He cocked his head and waved lazily from behind his shoulder, muttering something like "See you tomorrow" …or something like that.

I suddenly had another shiver run down my spine and spread across my body. I took a single puff from my cigarette just to intake the taste he left on it, and dropped it on the ground again in frustration. I forced myself to throw away the rest of the pack along with it. I never liked smoking anyways.

The feeling of loneliness once again returned to me, but that's what I wanted right? I sat on a swing while tracing my bare feet across the sand in a twisted trance. At the moment I was simply preparing myself for another day at school, thinking of what the teacher's reaction would be when I came to school with no homework.

The feeling of being around many others was what I resented at the time, but this loneliness was making me colder and colder, more distant from others, and I think my friends were finally beginning to notice the change.

It's funny that they always said that there was a subconscious thought in the suicidal that wanted to be saved…to be stopped.


	3. Sakura's Outburst

"Hey Sakura, what's up? You look a little beat up" my friend Naruto greeted me the next morning.

I managed to wander aimlessly the whole night without getting harmed at all, and for what? To go to school? I might as well skip it, but why didn't I?

"You better be careful, Ino is after you" Naruto advised me.

"What for? What could I have possibly done now?" I said aggravated.

I rubbed my temples a few times. I was trying to shake off the throbbing headache I have been stuck with all day, and braced myself for my other blonde friend heading towards me, with someone else behind her.

"Sakura Haruno! Why do you never answer your phone anymore? I tried calling you three times yesterday!" she yelled at me.

I merely stood there blankly. I honestly just wished she would shut up, but I didn't tell her that. I guess I normally would in the state I'm in, but she's still my friend.

"Oh hey Tenten" I greeted my friend from behind her, not paying much attention to the furious blonde.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Ino screamed furiously. I turned my attention back to her, having no idea of what she just said from my lack of attention.

"Here Ino, let me make it up to you" I said casually, while removing the necklace from my neck. It was a simple pink gem shaped as a big heart and was tied on a black chain. Ino normally didn't like my taste in clothing, but she had always loved that necklace, and she constantly bugged me about wanting it.

"S-Sakura, why would you give away your favorite necklace to me?" she asked cluelessly.

"I don't know, you like it don't you?" I responded vaguely.

"Y-Yes but-" Ino stuttered.

"Yeah, okay so I need to get to class, see you later" I interrupted and walked away carelessly.

"What's up with her?" I heard Tenten say as I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Haruno, could you tell me why you didn't do your homework?" my silver-haired teacher Kakashi asked me in seventh period.

I rolled my eyes at his oh so predictable response.

I guess I pictured it more as "Oh my goodness! Sakura didn't do her homework!!??!? But she ALWAYS does! What has the world come to!?"

But his response was what I expected more.

"I don't have it" I smirked at my stupid vague response. I don't have to put up with him when he won't have to put up with me soon enough. Right?

I looked at the scratches on my body as I could see Kakashi writing something down on his papers. I reeked of not being able to take a shower last night, and sleeping outside didn't make it much better. I suddenly felt that I wasn't in control anymore, and I was slowly drowning in my own self-pity.

English class was never my favorite, and I swear Kakashi truly hated me. This was the only class I ever gotten a C in. Lately I've been putting a lot less effort into my work, and now he picks on me and throws me down during class. It's a shame, because I always thought he was a fairly good looking for a teacher.

"And you know what!?" I said suddenly, earning a shocked reaction from my peers. I stood on top of my single desk and tossed my papers to the ground.

Man did that feel great.

"I don't feel like doing my homework" I shouted, feeling the adrenaline rush throughout my body. I had a sudden burst of confidence, and I could just feel my eyes showing signs of power lust.

"Your assignments are a bunch of bull shit! Do you think you are treating your students fairly? You are nothing but a joke!" I continued my rampage.

From the height of the desk I could see the students trying to hold back giggles between shocked looks and conversations.

"Sakura, what has gotten in to you? You are taking this way out of line!" Kakashi lectured me.

"Yeah, that is only the eightieth time I've heard that, so save it to someone who will listen to you!" I shouted.

I turned away with a small "humph" as he glared at me. It was the glare of the familiar red head that caught my attention. His stare was so cold and dark, sharing an equal amount of intensity as mine. I ignored his gaze by shaking my head softly and turning my gaze to another boy.

I walked over to the boy in my class and randomly planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush madly, making me smile. His name is Neji Hyuuga, and well, I guess I've just wanted to do that for a long time now. I mean, I might as well huh?

I smiled wickedly and turned back around, jumping onto my teacher's desk and kneeling to his level.

"Well I liked to say it was fun, but…you know how much I dislike this class. You're still cute though" I said bluntly, causing choruses of gasps.

I laughed weakly and ran out of door. "Tata everyone, I'm getting the hell out of here!" I snapped, expecting someone to come after me sooner or later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura did WHAT!?" Ino exclaimed during lunch.

"Yeah I know, I know. I still don't think I can believe it yet" Tenten said after sharing the deranged story about Sakura's outburst.

"There is something seriously wrong here" Ino said, now holding a dismal look.

"We should go check on her" Tenten suggested as they walked to her apartment.

The two friends reached the apartment building they knew Sakura lived in.

"Come to think of it, I've never been to Sakura's house ever since she moved here. She always came to one of our homes. I wonder why she would never invite us here" Ino questioned.

"Who knows" Tenten said quietly as she knocked on the door they looked up to be Sakura's complex.

A large lady stood at the door. Her intimidating look frightened Sakura's concerned friends as she answered the door.

"What do you want?" the lady asked rudely.

"Umm Hello, is Sakura home?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Sakura? No she hasn't been here for over a day now" she responded.

"Oh…well do you know when she'll get back?" Tenten asked in a confused tone.

"I have no clue. She might not ever come back, one less mouth to feed I guess. So if you'll excuse me, I'm making lunch right now" the lady responded and shut the door.

Ino and Tenten gazed at each other, each returning odd looks.

"That's strange" Ino said quietly. "We better go find her" she continued. Tenten nodded in agreement as the two took a voyage to find their unstable friend.


	4. Confessions

_Sakura's POV_

I just ran, and ran, and ran. I'm just running and running away, clinging to life by threads.

The hallways seemed much longer when you were running down them, trying to avoid suspicions of grumpy teachers and other authority figures.

It was only when I felt the relief of fresh air on my skin was when I was finally stopped. I had just reached the outside limits of the school building when I felt a masculine hand on my right shoulder.

His grip was forceful, but still gentle at the same time. There was a long pause of silence and stillness before I decided to turn around. The wind stiffened my movements as I slowly rotated my feet and closed my eyes as I expected the stranger to be a teacher of some sort.

I guess I was wrong.

I could tell first off that no one was yelling at me when I turned. Adults were always yelling at me about something now a day. I could also tell it wasn't a friend of mine, because they would be yelling at me too.

"You can open your eyes"

His voice. I remember it well from the other night. That voice that spoke of a thousand death like whispers to Sakura, and he was found yet again standing behind her.

Gaara Sabaku.

"Humph. What would a stranger like you want with me?" I asked him in an ignorant tone. I knew who Gaara was and everything, but he was never a friend to me, or even an acquaintance at that. He was simple just a cute looking guy who sat in the back of my English class.

Sea blue eyes met mine. I'd say we looked similar to two raccoons hanging around the trash bin near the school yard. I walked away slowly from the school so I could distance myself as far as possible. The red head followed me.

"I was waiting for an excuse to leave anyways" he said coldly, eyes wandering around the atmosphere.

"So you followed me?" I asked curiously.

"Basically" he frowned. "I told Kakashi I was going to retrieve you, but I won't if you don't want me to" he stated. "Honestly I was just doing to ditch"

I tried smiling, I really did, but nothing came out. I couldn't really use a fake smile around him anyways. He would figure it out. He's not clueless like my friends.

"I see" I simply replied. I started to walk away, just wanting to get away before anyone finds me, but I was stopped by a snatch of my wrist.

"Hold it" he demanded, a firm grip placed on my wrist prevented me from moving.

I struggled for a while, attempting to release from his grip, but I eventually gave up. It was pretty much futile to try anything anymore. My eyebrows angled perfectly downward above my eyes, glaring at him with a great intensity.

I didn't get much of a chance to say anything when my two friends came running down the sidewalk.

"Sakura!" Ino came yelling from down the road, Tenten following closely behind.

I felt as if I got permission to run away when Gaara let go of my wrist, but my feet were already planted heavily onto the ground below me.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I heard a huge story about you blowing up in your English class today!" Tenten said worriedly.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" I said ignoring their loud comments.

"We should say the same about you!" Ino protested. I could see her blue eyes gaze at my company standing behind us now. I turned my head slightly to find the red head now leaning against a tree calmly as Ino went back to yelling at me.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Tenten asked sincerely.

I rolled my eyes unnoticeably and nodded my head slightly. I almost laughed inside my head as I thought how this might end up.

I sat down on the grass and my two friends immediately followed my actions. I moved in closer and began speaking in more of a soft whisper.

"I can't take life" I started, earning shocked expressions on my friend's faces.

"Sakura…" Ino muttered. Sakura was sure the blonde was going to rudely interrupted her yet again, but she was shocked when Ino said nothing at all.

"I'm not putting up with any of this anymore. My life is pointless" I hopelessly said.

"Why haven't you ever told us anything?" Tenten asked. "You could tell us anything you know. Their has to be a lot we are missing out on"

Anyone in my situation at this time would probably say something like "You wouldn't understand", but I felt that wasn't quite the case for me. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure why I haven't told anyone all of this.

I guess I just wanted to be the strong one, the one that wouldn't be fazed by anything, no matter how tragic it was. I would be the one to still continue to be optimistic even when I shouldn't be. Although the years of living pushed too much stress on top of that strong girl I used to know.

She's non-existing now.

"I'm going to do it someday…" I said. I almost wished I'd didn't say that. It made it seem like I was hesistant and I wasn't going to actually go through with it. I didn't want it to seem like I wasn't serious about this. I'm not out looking for attention by making stupid outbursts. I'm just looking for some last minute fun.

I caught eye on Ino. She seemed to be shaking. My gaze also caught Tenten shedding a few tears that ran down her face.

"How could you do this!?" Ino screamed. "This is the stupidest thing you could even think of doing! How could you be so dumb?" she continued yelling.

I gave her a cold stare and frowned. "Well if you think I'm so stupid, then there really isn't a point in living then, isn't there?" I said angrily as I got up to walk away.

I wasn't going to have anyone stop me this time.

Calls of my name were heard in the distance. They were begging and pleading…it was something that hurt me slightly to hear. My lips curled into a smirk as I knew they wouldn't be understanding to my decision at all. A real friend would have just listened to me. I might have even told them more for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It must have been funny to watch me mindlessly walk around in circles. If you had no idea where you were going, you'd probably do the same thing.

I walked around the block a few times until I remembered a nice lake nearby. I stopped slightly and stared at the lake. I couldn't say that I admired it anymore, considering just about everything on Earth had a sickening look to it now.

I imagined myself drowning in the dark depths of the cold blue lake. It was more of a twisted thought really. There were so many outcomes of the situation that replayed in my head…well first off I could suffocated from drowning after getting caught in a bunch of seaweed…or maybe I'd be eaten by a manifestation of piranhas? No…that was just plan queer.

I shook my head a few times to exit those thoughts. Drowning was stupid, and the lake was all of five feet deep anyways. Nevertheless, I decided since I was there, I might as well take a swim.

I kind of laughed at the time realizing that I was about to go skinny dip into a random lake in the wide open, but I could give a damn in the least. The slow removal of my shirt revealed my protruding rib bones. I stopped when I heard a rustling noise from behind a nearby bush.

"Why are you following me?" I asked my red headed stalker. He was in a half standing position, and looked to be leaving by the time I got to him. Although I didn't even have a shirt on, his eyes still remained connected to mine, not once trailing off to stare at my body.

"I apologize" he said coldly. "I couldn't leave you alone now could I?" he asked with a slight signal of teasing in his voice. I glared at him realizing that he must have heard everything I said to Ino and Tenten. _He knows now…_

"I was about to leave when I saw you…well you know" he said tensely. I looked down at my exposed midriff and pink bra and smirked.

"You know what Gaara, I kind of like you, so I'll forgive you this time" I stated and continued to strip down to my underwear. I jumped lazily into the lake and swam around a little until my pink hair stuck to my face.

I pushed my hair to reveal my welcoming emerald eyes. I signaled my hand to invite him to join me. Without another word, the red head stripped down to his boxers and jumped on after me.

I floated on my back as he hesitantly watched, shivering slightly from the cool water temperature.

My gaze fixed upon the sunflower field that resting next to the lake's shore. They stood tall and proud, and seemed to soak up all the light in the entire world. To me they seemed like they were perfect, but that's what made me mad. Couldn't they share some of their light with me?

"Sunflowers were always my favorite" I stated suddenly, breaking the silence. He gave me a confused look. He kind of looked cute that way.

"Everyone assumes that my favorite flower is a cherry blossom because my name is Sakura. No one has truly asked me my opinion" I stated.

"Hn" he grunted from under his breath.

I suddenly splashed him with an unexpected energetic kick through the water. He needed to get his hair wet anyways. He stood shaking from the cold splash of water. His red bangs that stuck to his face hid his evil glare at me.

The tiniest smile escaped from his face as he returned a surprise splash attack to me.

_So he does have emotions after all. Well I was just checking I guess._


	5. Sleep

I exited the chilly lake with nothing more then undergarments on. I shook my wet body off a bit before placing my clothes back on, which was nothing more then an old blue t-shirt and jeans. I felt as if I just came out of a cold shower, and it made me feel slightly better.

"Where are you going?" the cold voice called out to me. I turned around to meet the red head boy shiver uncontrollably.

"I'm leaving" I responded as I finished sliding my t-shirt over my head.

"But you didn't answer my question" he said. I had to admit he was persistent for an emotionless teen.

"I don't know where I'm going, but it will be somewhere other then here. I'm cold" I responded as I walked away.

Another snatch of my wrist caused me to stop again. This time he was more forceful as he pulled me in closer to him. He hadn't even bothered to dress himself yet.

"Didn't I already tell you I can't leave you alone?" he said. The setting sun behind him gave a small glitter in his sea green eyes. He let go of me and quickly changed before walking a little ways off again.

"Come" he demanded. I groaned.

"Who are you to be bossing me around" I snapped back at him. "I could care less about all of you anyways. I don't need extra followers"

"You're right" he said. My eyes widened slightly as I looked up at him. "I guess I don't want to help you that badly anyways, if you're going to act like that" he smirked as he turned around.

I felt a little guilty at the fact that he of all people wanted to help me, but I didn't feel rest assured by his reactions. For all I knew, he could just be looking at this as playing some twisted game with me.

At this time I felt as if it was too late. I already acted like a totally four year old bitch as it is. A person of his mature demeanor wouldn't want me around.

But somehow, he could sense me hesitantly trying to follow him.

"You change your mind?" he asked without turning to look at me. "If you want, I'm going to get some dinner" he semi-invited.

_Dinner…when was the last time I had that?_

"That is awfully…kind of you" I replied, practically choking on my words. "Being that I'm not even a close friend or anything"

He smirked. "But I'm willing to be one if you want"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was surprisingly nice.

It wasn't anything blow your head off crazy fun, but it was…nice. He took me to a nearby pizza parlor, which wasn't something I expected from him…but that's what made it all the better.

The walk there was awkwardly silent, but we both opened up once we got there. When I mean "open up" I didn't mean we told each other our life stories, but we actually had a casual, normal conversation. Something I used to do often.

We had more in common then I thought. For instance, we both like Chinese, and our favorite day of the week is Thursday. Who knew anyone else would like Thursdays?

I know it was simple stupid things that we talked about, but it was those conversations I liked the most. Plus, it was those little things that led to the small step for a closer relationship…or a bit closer relationship then I planned already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't have to pay for me" I said, not directly looking at him.

"You didn't have any money" he responded coldly.

"True, I would have left without paying though" I smiled wickedly. He smiled a tiny bit too. "As much fun as it would have been, it was unnecessary" he said.

"Hey Haruno…" he began silently. There was a long pause, but I remained patient, being that he was acknowledging me. Even though he has only addressed me by my last name, he is still one of the first boys to take notice to me like this. Although after all those wasted years of liking Neji, I pretty much gave up on them.

"Would you like to spend a night at my house?" he said quietly. His words seemed welcoming, but his body language didn't back him up all to well.

"Why would I stay at your house? I just got to know you today! This is absurd!" I protested.

"Well it's better then sleeping at a park" he smirked. I paused my rage at this thought. He did have a good point.

"I don't need sleep, and I don't need pity" I responded angrily and began to walk away.

"Well, we don't have to go to school tomorrow"

Even though I couldn't see him, I could practically feel him smirking at me from behind. He had me hooked this time. I turned around to face him.

"Won't your parents get mad that you aren't going to school?" I asked curiously.

"I have no parents" he answered bluntly. "I live with my older siblings"

"I see" I responded slowly. "Fine, let's go" I commanded as I fell in with his trail to a small house near the school building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Temari, Kankurou, you home?" Gaara called out as he entered the home.

"Yeah Gaara, we're here, did you eat?" a female voice unfamiliar to me called out.

"Yeah. Hey Temari, I have a friend staying here" Gaara said, not bothering to ask.

"Hmm?" the woman said while appearing from behind a room. To me she looked to be over twenty, and I assumed she was one of Gaara's siblings, although she didn't look a lot like him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" I slyly replied for my red head companion. "Thanks for letting me stay" I continued.

"Erm…I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister" she responded hesitantly. She obviously seemed taken a back by the awkward situation of having a guest in the house, and looked rather perplexed for as to what to do.

"Hey Gaara, who's the babe? You never bring anyone over here" another voice came from entering from another room.

I shuddered angrily. He did not just call me a babe. What a creep. Ugg I hate my life…

"Hm" Gaara muttered while angrily glaring at the other boy. I could easily see more of the resemblance in the two, although the other boy had brown hair as opposed to Gaara's red hair.

"This is Kankurou…our brother, he is only a year older then Gaara. You'll have to learn to ignore him" Temari introduced while sighing.

I examined the house thoroughly. It was a simple one story house, three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I've lived in better, but compared to the things I've lived in lately, this looked amazing.

"So where do I sleep" I asked impatiently.

"Oh…well we only have three bedrooms, there is a couch I suppose…" Temari stuttered.

"The girl can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch" Gaara responded.

"O-Oh, hmm…well okay" Temari said giving Gaara an interested look.

Gaara retreated to what I assumed to be his room for a short while and came out with some clothes in his hand.

"Here, you can wear these" he said while tossing me the clothes.

"My room is the first one on the right" he responded before heading to the living room. The room was so silent that my yawn was the only thing that broke it.

The two siblings were staring at me…especially that Kankurou. "Umm…well night" I said quietly as I rushed to Gaara's room.

I changed into the pair of clothes Gaara had given me. The t-shirt was obviously his or his brothers, being that it was rather large on me, but the shorts defiantly belonged to his sister, being that they were short and pink of all colors. His shirt was a large black t-shirt that practically ate me alive and it looked as if I wasn't wearing any shorts.

His room was slightly messy for a space with nothing much in it. There was one large bed facing a window and a dresser. Otherwise there were only a few other things scattered. It sure seemed like his style.

His bed had the strong scent of him on it, yet I found it rather comforting.

I fell asleep that night for the first time in maybe a week. I guess it just took me this long to realize how tired I really was. Although, I woke up a few times in the middle of the night…crying. I guess that was expected though.


	6. Crazy

"Oi, Haruno!"

"AAH" I awoke in a high scream. I felt myself panting and dripping with a little sweat down my neck. I don't know why I was so frightened, but I didn't feel to well when I tried springing out of bed.

I groaned at my sudden headache as I was awakened alertly by my red headed host. That was the first time I heard his voice raise like that.

"Ugg, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Its 11:10, I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes now" he said in an equally annoyed tone.

"Well good morning to you too" I said sarcastically.

He merely starred coldly. He was already fully dressed and informed me there was food in the kitchen before he walked away.

Truthfully, I was surprised I slept in that late. I guessed it was due to the fact that I couldn't fall asleep last night…actually it was amazing I even fell asleep at all.

I didn't bother to dress myself. Instead I took a few minutes to calm myself down before exiting the room.

"Oh hello, there are some extra pancakes over there if you want" Temari suggested as I walked into the kitchen to find the two brothers already eating at the table.

I didn't bother to thank her as I made my way towards the small table. My large t-shirt that fell towards my mid-thigh covered the shorts I was wearing, making it look like one big nightgown.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you" Kankurou suggested quietly. "Temari is an awful cook" he continued to whisper. I smirked slightly at the comment and decided to leave them alone.

There were a few minutes of peaceful silence that shrouded the room as the siblings ate in peace. I guessed they couldn't have been too close since I've never seen any of them actually talk to each other. I also guessed it was a routine deal for Gaara and Kankurou just to skip school when they felt like it. It felt kind of odd to stay home like this in the middle of a Wednesday.

No one protested as I silently rose from my seat and made my way towards Gaara's room once again. I placed on my clothes I wore the yesterday so I looked at least a little more suitable and went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kankurou asked casually.

"Doctor's appointment" I bluntly responded. I didn't feel the need to explain myself.

"Doctors? A check up?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Yes" I said as I closed the door to leave without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sand siblings went silent again for a while. Although they were filled with questions, they often had a hard time getting along with each other if a controversial conversation came up. The two older siblings didn't want to mess with Gaara anyways.

"Doctors?" Kankurou mumbled quietly once again. "Do you know why she is going there?" he bravely asked Gaara.

"Nope" the red head merely responded. Kankurou resumed eating, but brought up the subject of the girl again.

"Do you know _anything_ about her?" he asked curiously.

"Sure" was Gaara's simple response.

Kankurou mumbled some unheard words to himself as he continued eating. It was Temari's turn to interrogate him anyways.

"Why is she here?" the oldest sister asked nosily.

"She needs somewhere to stay" Gaara pointed out obviously.

"This isn't some soup kitchen Gaara. I don't think I can trust her anyways. I don't need anymore trouble here" she responded angrily.

"I could care less" Gaara's evil glare instantly shut his older sister up good.

"You're a strange man Gaara" Kankurou smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sakura's POV again…_

It was somewhat humorous to look at the reactions of Gaara's siblings' reactions to every time they saw me. They were mostly perplexed looks, as if they had already forgotten I was staying with them.

This time their reactions all shared different intensities of shocking, confused looks.

"Haruno…are you sure you went to the doctor's?" Gaara asked quietly. His brother starred at him before also commenting.

"You look like you need to go back" he said, eyes widened. "What happened?"

I took a look at my dirt covered body. I counted the several bloody scratches on my body. I counted about twenty before I stopped. I think it was a new record.

"Oh me? I just was beating up that ass hole over there" I said in an almost too casual tone.

"What?!" Kankurou exclaimed. "How could you be so calm about this?"

I looked at him and smirked. "That bastard still has my bag. I'll be right back" I said as the siblings all exchanged confused looks. It was so fun to mess with people's head sometimes.

It's so incredible that there are so mean sick idiots out there in this world, and when you really think about it, it's pretty disgusting to think that people would go as low as to steal a young girl's medication.

But no one is going to do that to me, no. Not Sakura Haruno, not now.

So I took the liberty of beating him to a pulp, of course he was persistent about it. I did know this guy after all. He was a whole other problem attached with the Aya thing. He wasn't a blood related cousin since he was Aya's nephew, but I often see him since he goes to school with me…the silent bully Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good, I see you haven't run off yet" I said quietly as I found him right outside the house. "Give me back that bag you sick bastard!!" I screamed, which seemed to frighten him slightly.

I charged at him head on, the adrenaline rush inside my body was so high, I thought I might explode. He reluctantly stuck out an arm and pushed me aside. I got up quickly to throw another punch, but his fist seemed to be quicker.

Pain was my close friend.

I laughed as I got up. I never would have thought I would be in a situation like this…or at least to fight back. I pulled back my fist again to take a turn at hitting him, but there was another clenched fist going into attack before me.

Sasuke fell backwards from the blow that didn't belong to me, but to none other then Gaara. "I didn't know you could fight" he said coldly as he stepped besides me. "I could say the same to you" I responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"I need that bag he has, it's mine…it's mine" I said holding back a few tears. It was unfair that my possessions were being taken away. Couldn't everyone just leave me alone?

I watched as Gaara advanced towards Sasuke. He picked him up with relative ease and threw him as far as he could.

My green eyes widened. I watched anxiously as he went at it, punch after punch, kick after kick. Sasuke, practically dead by now, ran off, leaving my bag behind, mumbling something about my crazy step mom…

Gaara picked up the bag without looking inside of it, and handed it back to me.

"Y-Y-You're crazy" I said quietly as if it was meant to be a whisper.

"I can say the same about you" he said.

I coughed up a large sum of blood, and he held back my hair as I threw up.


	7. Clubbing

_**What is it going to take…to keep you around?**_

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as I woke up again. I felt several bandages wrapped around my body. I started pealing one off at the hopeless attempt of getting out of the bed I was placed in.

I could tell it was night, but being that there was no clock in the room, I couldn't tell exactly what time it was.

One I knew for sure though, and that was that I knew I was in Gaara's room. His room was unlike any others to the fact that it was one of the darkest rooms I have ever been in.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the black darkness that consumed the room. I couldn't even run my fingers through my pink hair anymore. I must have looked horrible.

I tried to find my way out of bed. There was only one damn window in his room that was the size of two tissue boxes. I was guided to stand up not by light, but by a noise, a few small creaking noises coming my way.

"Gaara?" I called out.

"Hn" I heard him mumble. I could just barely make out his figure in the dim light. He was standing all of a foot behind me, his red hair stood out the most.

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Around one in the morning" he responded quieter then usual.

"So I've been sleeping this whole time?" I asked.

His silhouette figure gave out a nod, but when he realized I couldn't see him well he responded with a simple "yes".

"Have you been here this whole time? Don't you need sleep?" I asked curiously.

He didn't respond for a while. "I don't need sleep" he reassured me.

I stood silent for a while just thinking to myself. Thinking was a waste a time, it usual ends up bad for me. "I'm going to take a shower" I said suddenly and made my way towards the door. Unfortunately I didn't know my way around the darkness to well.

It was a simple trip that led me to fly towards the ground, but it was the firm grasp around my waist that prevented me from falling.

Good thing it was too dark for him to see me blushing.

"Try not to hurt yourself" he said in his usual cold demeanor, this time he was whispering in my ear, his hot breath running down my face.

I stood in his arms for a few moments. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was at a loss of words. I snapped back into reality soon enough and squirmed away from his grip.

"Isn't it obvious by now that I don't care if I'm harmed?" I said cruelly.

I almost wish I didn't say that so arrogantly like that…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess a cold shower was all I needed to cool me down, and I got back to thinking while I was there, and that's when a wicked idea popped in my head.

I know thinking isn't good for me at all.

I tried searching around the house for anything to wear, preferably Temari's clothes, and it had to be something good looking.

Luckily there I found a pair of short pink shorts and a black tank top, which I found suitable to my purposes while stilling matching my type of style. I found some make up in the bathroom that belonged to Temari and I applied all over my face. I fixed my hair to its normal look and headed back towards Gaara's room.

I returned to the dark room to find the red head still waiting inside. It was too calm in that room, it almost gave me the shivers just to walk inside of it. Yet, I started to take a small liking to it. The darkness was always inviting in mysterious ways.

I don't think he noticed me approaching him in the darkness, so I merely tapped him gently and calmly on the shoulder. He quickly turned around, his eyes squinting slightly to get a better look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked, still trying to find me in the darkness. I stood on my toes so I could reach his ear and whispered seductively in his ear. "So I was thinking…" I began softly.

"Well this can't be good" he said sarcastically. I smirked at the truth of the fact before continuing. "Let's do something fun"

I almost laughed when I saw him shiver, but he remained his composure.

"I was thinking" I started, exaggerated the first few words. "Of going to a club" I said, remaining in a soft whisper. He was quiet for a while. I saw that his eyes were closed, so I assumed he was actually thinking about it. Before he could answer, I pulled him outside of the room into a better lit area.

That is when I saw his eyes gaze fix on my newly clothed outfit. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. I almost giggled while thinking of what he might have said.

"A club? At the age of seventeen? Early on a Thursday?" he questioned calmly in a monotone voice.

I pouted slightly. "What? I thought you liked Thursdays?" I said. He frowned and remained silent again. He was a man of many words if you ask me.

"That much is true" he hesitantly spoke as he walked towards the door and quietly opened it, trying not to wake his sleeping siblings.

"So we are going?" I asked eagerly. If you blinked, you would have missed his approving nod. He waited for me to exit the home before he closed the door behind him.

How we were going to get in the club, I didn't know. There must be someway I could convince someone that we were two twenty-one year olds just wanting to party early on a Thursday. To be completely honest, I've never attempted to go inside a club before, and I never planned on it. I just thought now it would be…fun.

For right now I walked besides my red headed companion as we headed quietly down the sidewalk path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaaraaaaa" I cooed leaning in towards him playfully inside of the club. He looked down at me with his same blank stare. "Dance with me please" I begged.

"I can't believe we got in here so easily" he mumbled under the loud music.

"Well it's not everyday we get to go to one of these, just appreciate it! You look like a stick, c'mon, loosen up a bit will ya?" I persuaded him.

"Hn, I don't dance" he said while observing the other few Thursday morning club goers. We stood against a wall near the bar. This bar was rather laid back about the whole drinking age thing, as they didn't seem to care when I purchased a bottle. I drank from the bottle as he continued to stare around.

His green eyes danced around as he glared back at me. I gave him a pouting face to see if he would give in, but I didn't think it was going to work. To my surprise, he grabbed the half-empty beer bottle from my hands and quickly chugged down its remains.

"What was that for?" I ask while grabbing another drink. He let out a small smirk while drinking from a new bottle. "If I'm going to dance, there is no way I'm doing this while sane" he stated while finishing off the second bottle.

My lips turned into the slightest satisfactory smile as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor. "I didn't know you liked to drink" I said, noticing he already was downing another bottle.

"I don't" he replied coldly. "But if you do, I do" he said emotionlessly.

"Heh" I mumbled under my breath. I couldn't quite figure out what he meant by that. At the moment though, I was a little too tipsy to even put a thought into it.

He stood behind me, so I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, slowly moving with the music. I finally felt him wrap his arms around my waist, grabbing it gently between his graceful fingers. He turned me around aggressively and I pressed myself up against him.

I felt like a mindless zombie, my body fell into a physical connection with the red headed boy, but did it really mean anything to me? Hell, I was getting so drunk I didn't even notice when I drifted off to start dancing with someone else.

Pressed up against some other guy, I felt a strong pull against my right arm that swept me away from the random man. "Oh –hic- 'ey Gaara" I slurred as I saw him take me away.

"Hey where are you going babe?" the random man asked as he approached me and Gaara. The red head that held the firm grip on my arm glared angrily and menacingly at the man. "What? Is this your girl?" the man asked defensively.

Gaara starred at the man for a few moments before responding. "We're siblings" he replied coldly. The man walked away from the red head that he saw as an overprotective older brother. I laughed.

His eyes widened at the sight of me laughing uncontrollably, he loosened his grip slightly, but I hung back onto him again. "Let's dance older brother" I said drunkenly. I pressed my pelvis onto his and danced against him, face to face in slow circular motions. Both sets of fingers interlaced his as I swayed them slightly close to our bodies. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself after a few drinks.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by the odd looked I received from the man who we just encountered with just a little while ago.

"You guys are siblings?" he questioned stupidly. I looked next to me at the red head and smirked back at the man.

"We're pretty close" I said as I muffled my laugh on the red head's shoulder.


	8. Your Beautiful Smile

Being drunk is no acceptable excuse for the mistakes I have made lately, but sadly, I still took that as the alternative.

The only thing worse then drinking all that horrible tasting beer, is the hangover you get the next day.

Yet, he drank when he said he didn't, he dance when he said he wouldn't, he held me when I needed someone the most. Why?

He held my hair back when I threw up, he made me soup when I felt sick, he tucked me into HIS bed when I needed the sleep. Why?

My head hurts like no other, and although he as aided me all this time, he seemed to enjoy seeing my struggle as I fought against my thoughts. It was times like this I felt ready to die, but seeing him besides me made me think otherwise…

He didn't argue my actions, no matter how risky they were. He didn't lecture me about what is right, he would listen to me when I spoke. He did everything I wished for in a person.

What was he trying to do? He barely knew me, but yet he took me into his house and followed me around, risking his own health just to please me.

It took me a lot of courage to ask him what his objectives were.

I found him in the backyard after he was scolded at by his older sister. I didn't think she liked me too much now. The yard was rather small and quaint. I assumed they didn't care much at all about landscaping.

I felt a large lump in my throat, it was large enough to be the size of a fucking golf ball for all I knew. I gulped loudly as I advanced towards the red head.

I silently took a seat next to him on the grass. I sat closely as I soaked up his body heat. I smiled weakly, although it was still an unusual feeling to smile lately. I guess after being drunk, I find it a little less challenging.

He turned around to acknowledge me, his dark rimmed eyes seemed to be getting darker. I frowned at the sight. His lack of sleep was caused by me, and now his beautiful green eyes looked as sleepy as ever.

"Gaara…" I began in more of a whisper. His smooth porcelain skin always looked beautiful in the moonlight. I almost was at a loss of words as I realized I was admiring him deeply, another new feeling.

That's when I realized that he had been slowly awakening me to the feelings I used to express daily. It hit me suddenly, and it hit me hard. How could I be such a cold hearted bitch to him?

And then I cried.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed out. I don't think he could even understand me in between my sobs and tears. I haven't cried so hard in my life, and after holding back my tears for so long, I was literally pouring out tears.

"Thank you" I managed to say in between sobs. "For everything Gaara"

I found myself repeating his name softly. I was practically choking on my tears, inhaling deeply to prevent losing my breath. I could tell he didn't know how to react. I didn't expect him to do anything though. I couldn't expect anything more from him anyways.

As unexpected as he normally was though, I found him wrapping his arms around me, one hand around my waist and the other one reaching on my head. This time he was very affectionate.

He pulled me in close, and I wrapped my arms desperately around his neck. I could feel him petting my hair, strains were gracefully releasing from his fingers as he ran them through my pink hair. He comfortably grazed his hand across my back to calm me down.

I've never felt so wanted by anyone other then him.

He was one of the quietest and coldest boys I've ever met, but yet he has made me feel wanted more then anyone in this world. How is that?

"Why do all of this for me?" I asked him after slowing down my tears.

His green eyes met mine. He placed his hand on my cheek and removed a tear that rolled down my face. He placed his other hand on my shoulder as he whispered gently in my ear.

"Because I want to see your beautiful smile again"

My emerald eyes widened. Beautiful? I couldn't look any stupider as I sat there in a daze. Suddenly I lowered my head again. He wrapped an arm around me, thinking that I was crying again, but instead, I was giggling.

Giggling like a little school girl, and I couldn't control the urge.

It was funny how all in one day I've slept for hours, cried like I never had before, and sincerely smiled for the first time in weeks.

And that is when he smiled too. I never realized how perfectly white his teeth were.

It was such a peaceful night that we just decided to sleep on the grass beneath the stars, just us. I felt all bubbly inside like an evil demon had been released from my body. I felt like screaming if I wasn't so tired.

I snuggled up on his chest as he lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head. I played with his red hair until I discovered a small red tattoo on his forehead. It was a recognizable Kanji symbol, but I was shocked to see it put on him.

I traced the tattoo with me fingers and smiled. "Love huh?" I asked. He smirked.

"Something you deserve a little more of Sakura" he said slyly.

My eyes widened even more then they already had today. He gave me a confused look, I swore his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink.

"You just called me Sakura" I said quietly, eyes still wide.

"Huh? So, that is your name, isn't it?" he stated.

"Well you've only called me by my last name before" I protested while still letting out another innocent smile. He chuckled.

"I see…Well it worked didn't it?" he questioned quietly.

I gave the red head another perplexed look.

"What worked?" I asked.

"Making you smile again of course, Sakura"


	9. His Shame

**Hah. I think everyone died from an overwhelming fluffy chapter.  
Yeah, but it's gone for a tiny bit. D:  
Sorry for the long update, I was in Iowa for the last five days.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Gaara's POV**_

I didn't sleep for long that night in the grass. I woke near sunrise and thought long and thoroughly about what my sister told me the other night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Gaara, we're moving back to Suna on Sunday" Temari spoke, almost cautiously._

_I glared at her angrily, obviously not overjoyed by the sudden situation. "This is wrong. You can't make me come with you" I spoke quietly, in a low tone as if I didn't want her to hear me. She placed her hands on her hips, I hated when she did that. All I really had my mind on was our pink haired guest, and how she might react…_

"_You know we have no choice. If this is about that girl then you shouldn't worry, she will find somewhere else to go. Besides, it's just another reason to get out of here, I don't trust her" she said. _

_Anger swelled up inside of me now. This flustered me to no end. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She began to speak again by I interrupted her by slamming my fist on the table I sat at. She looked up in shock and remained silent. "You can't make me come with you!" I demanded._

_She knew what was coming for her, and I couldn't control myself. _

_I wrapped a hand around her throat and listened to her gag a few times before I released her and dropped her to the floor. I smirked. "You're not in charge any longer"_

_She ran out of the room, mumbling something about blaming me, not like that was new. She blamed me for everything, and it was my anger management difficulties that caused her to blame me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still wasn't sure if she completely shook off her sinful thoughts yet. She was always a perplexing individual to me, but she was enchanting in so many ways.

Although she wasn't quite herself, she seemed to be slowly returning to normal…or at least what I thought seemed normal.

The next morning she began to eat more.  
Then later that day she told me she would consider going to school sometime again.  
That Saturday she actually went to the store with me and my brother, she held my hand the whole time. If it weren't for my brother's idiotic perverted comments, I would say she seemed to be having a good time…

I just hope she won't stop smiling when I tell her I have to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara" my sister addressed me.

I found it funny that she stayed at the opposite side of the room when she speaks to me now. "You really need to pack, we're leaving tomorrow" she continued.

Didn't she understand the first time when I said I wasn't going? Foolish sister.

I grunted, but she seemed to have left the room by now. I slammed my fist on my bed in frustration. I would do _anything_ to prevent Temari from taking me away, and that is what scared me most.

It was too bad that a certain pink haired girl over heard the whole short conversation we had, but it was defiantly enough to know what was going on.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Those green orbs already asked all of her questions before she said a word. It disgusted me…to know a monster like me was looking back at her beautiful face. But how could I tell her that?

"When did you find this out?" she asked in a whisper. I starred at her, I hate it when I do, because I always forget what I'm going to say, but how could I tell her that?

"Wednesday night" I replied as equally quiet.

"Three nights? When were you going to tell me?" she asked, voice rising slightly. She looked cute when she was mad, but how could I tell her that?

"Trust me, do you honestly think I want to go?" I asked rhetorically. She glared at me as waterfalls of tears shed from her eyes and rolled down her face.

I was never a man of words, and I thought that turned out a little less comforting then I planned. I wished there was someway I could help her…she had nowhere to go any longer.

"Y-You're right, I b-believe you" she stuttered. I wasn't to convinced that she actually did.

"It's not like I could have stayed here forever…" she said quietly. "I'm so foolish…" she whispered.

I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want her to cry because of me. I've already done that to too many people.

In a way, that was my way of knowing she cared for me though. Mostly people cry in front of me because I've hurt them, and they never want to see me again, but this was different. She cried because…she wanted me to stay where I was.

She didn't spend that night that day. She left before I could even blink.

Troublesome woman didn't even let me explain myself. I just hope it's not too late to find her. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her.

There was only one place I would know to find her, the place where it all began, the park.

I packed my things as quick as possible as soon as I found out she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked.

I ignored her and pushed her out of the way. She angrily glared at me.

"You do what you want, I'm moving out on my own" I announced as I went towards the door.

"Fine" she sighed. "I give up, if you want to…I'm not stopping you…just be careful" she cautioned. 

For one of the first times in my life she actually agreed to let me do what I want, but I guess I don't blame her…I don't always make the best decisions. But she gave me permission to move away just like that.

What's the fun in that?


	10. The Attempt

_**Sakura's POV**_

"It's not worth it, It's not worth it, It's not worth it…"

I kept repeated that too myself, and no matter how many times I tried to do the opposite, that same sentence would keep popping in my head.

How could I think he would be with me forever? I felt like a five year old wanting to be married instantly to the first little childish crush I had.

I knew he would have to leave me sooner or later, but I guess it was a lot sooner then I thought. How could I be so naïve?

It took me up to now though to realize that I was going nowhere without him. I had nowhere to go, no one to run to, and nowhere to belong. I wasn't returning to acting stupid and rebellious to help me cope with my problems, I wasn't going to degrade myself any further then I already had. My life is crap, and I've just been pushed to my limit.

They said you couldn't live without love, but I don't care what others say any longer.

I was a wandering…foolish…hopeless…little girl, and that didn't matter anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Gaara's POV**_

I found her at the park, just as I thought, but she wasn't alone.

I found her at the park, lying on the sand, with a beer bottle, and a large amount of a certain white drug. She must have combined them. Alcohol and Barbiturates I assumed.

What is this feeling I am experiencing? Am I truly feeling sad for her? All I've felt up to this point was major pity, but this feeling is something different…something so much deeper.

Stupid girl.

Stupid girl.

Stupid…girl.

She is too young. She is too intelligent. She is too beautiful.

I lowered myself to the ground held her freezing hand. It was too warm of a night for her to be freezing like this. There was a small amount of liquid oozing from her mouth. I wiped it away with the jacket she was wearing.

Her eyes were shut tight, her pink hair rustled messily on the ground and she was in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position.

I went to move her hand from behind her, but that's when I realized…she still had a pulse.

It amazed me that I was too stupid to check that in the first place…I guess I just automatically assumed it was too late for her.

I immediately began chest compressions. I wasn't a doctor, but I got my hopes up…a little too high. There might be a chance to save her. I just hope she wouldn't get mad at me for doing so…

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation or CPR was the only thing I could do for her now. Its times like these I was glad for learning such a thing.

I titled her head back and opened her mouth gently for an airway. The awkwardness of the situation was overwhelming as I began breathing into her mouth.

I've never been so close to her while she has never been so cold.

After several rounds of performing the procedure to the best of my ability, I began to get tired. I was upset at myself for arriving too late, I was upset that she wouldn't listen to me, I was upset at myself for getting my hopes too high, because it only leads to major disappointment.

I thought of the story Romeo and Juliet suddenly. I had the sudden feeling like I should just kill myself right here after she had. Just like Juliet did after Romeo. We weren't close to the perfect pair of lovers, but all this secret running away sure made me feel like it.

It almost surprised me to know she'd actually do the unthinkable just his quickly. She was such a carefree girl before. She lit up any classroom I was in with her. I just wish I wasn't always that quiet boy in the back of the class, looking at her from afar.

After one last attempt of breathing into her mouth again, she surprised me even more. She jumped suddenly, and in a split second…she awoke with a large gasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still hovered over her with a shocked expression on my face, but I made sure to quickly remove my mouth from hers awkwardly. She was still breathing deeply, trying to recover. I was only happy to see her green eyes once again.

I felt her hands wrap around my waist, I did the same on instinct. She instantly pulled me down once again. It was my third kiss in my seventeen year life, but the first two didn't really count.

She pressed her lips gently to mine at first, as if she were thanking me. Once she realized I was kissing her back, she got herself deeper into the kiss.

I circled my thumb around her waist. Feeling her skin was so desirable. Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink that could easily match the color of her hair. Her eyes closed shut slowly in pleasure as she melted into the kiss. I felt her return the touch by trailing along my abs slowly. It was a truly sensational feeling, and I hid a moan in the back of my throat from releasing.

She encircled a hand around my neck to hold herself up. I didn't really notice though, I mapped around her mouth slowly and a little timidly. She tasted wonderful. It wasn't anything too sweet or salty or anything like that, she just tasted like Sakura, and I liked it that way.

I was too lost in my emotions to think about anything else. I lost focus as she slithered her tongue into my mouth. She explored my mouth deeply and lined her tongue across my lips slowly.

I let out a small moan and I could see her smiling in satisfaction. She pressed on me harder and went to completely dominate the kiss. I pulled away shortly to catch my breath and I ran down a kiss on her chin down to her neck. I guess it was a weak point for her and I smirked happily.

She arched her back and gasped. Her hands ran through my hair as I nibbled on her neck. She placed her lips back on mine and pressed herself on me eagerly. Our tongues danced around each other gracefully and passionately in the mixture of saliva. I kept my hand on the back of her head now and supported it up. Her hair was rather sandy from being on the ground, but I still ran my fingers through it, gripping on to it now and then when I felt a surge of pleasure.

We were both out of breath now. She whimpered a little, but it helped signal me that she was out of breath. I broke the kiss and found myself panting deeply as well.

Her eyes were fiery. The green gaze was piercing and fierce. She sat up slowly and exhaled deeply. I helped her up and took a hold of her hand.

I placed my other hand on her chin. I grazed her cheek a few times with my thumb and caressed her gently. I placed a kiss on her cheek as I walked with her.

She looked up at me slowly, it was a rather confusing gaze then anything else. I starred down at her, perplexed and curious. She suddenly raised her hand to my cheek and made a swift motion across it. I gave her an equally strange look, and then hid my face towards the ground.

I didn't even realize it…but I was crying.

And after all of that…we didn't say a single word to each other. 

After all, there was nothing much else I could have said to her. I wasn't a man of words to begin with.


	11. She Speaks

_**Gaara's POV**_

Her silence scared me. It's like the whole world had shut down before me, and I was left with nothing but chirps of the crickets and whispers of the wind.

That's when I realized I really couldn't really live without her.

As much as her silence was deathly freezing me up, she would give me gentle kisses on my cheek every once in a while when I zoned out. It was just her way of letting me know she was alive…beside me.

We wondered around a while. Walking without a purpose, and that's what scared me. What if she was tired of this? The whole living without a reason might have gotten to her already…

I needed to find somewhere…anywhere for her to stay. We couldn't live like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, I thought she was never going to speak to me or anyone for that fact. And honestly, it worried me.

As emotionless as I seem, I didn't think she could tell that I realize I do care for her inside. It was a well hidden feeling, trapped towards the back and deep inside the fragments of my brain, but it was there.

Something inside me yearned to bring her in my life, and never let her out, but I wasn't sure if I could do that. There was something about me that wouldn't let anyone get this close, and I knew that as a fact.

Nothing ever went in my favor anyways.

It was getting late by now. We had to stop to rest, but I didn't know where to go. So here we were, two teenagers with no home, and nowhere to go. Nothing was going right, and I could see in her eyes that she wasn't too happy.

I wasn't too content either.

"Gaara"

I thought she had finally spoken, but when I turned around, I found out it was the voice of my sister instead.

I gazed into her eyes. Resisting to show any form of confusion as to why she was there. "What is it?" I asked coldly. She looked different to me, more gentle and understanding. Hell, I didn't even know she knew how to be that way.

"I'm letting you stay here with Kankurou…I can't take away your home if you don't want to leave. I have to go to college, but I'm leaving you here with all the money we have left over from the tuition" she explained.

She smiled nervously, but quickly changed to a demanding tone. "Now get your ass back home!" she yelled. I did as I was told and turned around to start walking in that direction.

"Hey Temari" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she turned around.

"Thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Glad you're home" Kankurou greeted me as I walked through the door. He must have noticed instantly that I was carrying the familiar pink haired girl on my back.

She was sleeping by now, I was pretty sure of it. She still hasn't spoke yet, the only reason I noticed she was tired was when she started falling behind me when we were walking.

"You know, she can stay in Temari's room now" my brother suggested. I smirked. I was thinking about that idea on the way here all along. "Hn" I mumbled under my breath.

I placed her on Temari's empty bed. I watched her for a few moments before I left the room, as if I thought she was going to get up and walk away. "Goodnight" I whispered before entering my room to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke early as usual the next morning, I always do.

I could see the only a small amount of sunlight escape from the small window in my room. I've always liked things darker in here. It just helps me rest easier.

Something wasn't quite right that morning though. There was someone eloped around me. It was obvious as to who it was once I spotted a pair of feminine hands placed across my chest.

'_When did she get in here? I didn't hear her come in at all…' _I had to think about that a bit as I ran my hand through her pink hair timidly. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. Her gaze was gentle in the morning. It was different. Perhaps it was just more pure, and had an innocent glow to it.

"Good morning Gaara" she greeted. She speaks.

"Hn…" I mumbled, just waking up. I looked out the tiny window and sat up slightly. I stretched my arms slightly and placed them near her. I didn't even look at her when I mumbled a simple

"Good morning Sakura"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Gaara" I addressed him that morning. If he wasn't going to say anything, then I sure was, and there was one thing I wanted to ask him since we were still alone in his room.

"Promise me…you won't leave me?" I whispered near his ear. He had a small ear, but I knew he could hear me. He had a cold demeanor, but I know he still cared for me. He was listening.

"I promise" he said without hesitation. It was one of the first things I heard him speak without a pause of silence, and I liked his answer.

"What's the matter?" he asked in his usual cold tone. "Don't like your new room?" he continued sarcastically. I blushed slightly. I guess I felt safer with him so I went into his bed in the middle of the night, but I was grateful for him and his brother to offer me a room in their house.

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you" I spoke softly. He looked as if he didn't know what I was talking about, but I knew there were countless amounts of things I had to thank him for.

"You got something to eat? I'm starving" I asked. I felt as there was nothing else to say about last night. I guess I felt that he didn't have to explain himself, and neither did I. We were here now, and that's all that mattered.

He nodded in answering my question and got up from his bed. I almost had to hold back giggles though. He was shirtless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was living my life in a hallway, a dark, empty, narrow area, with no doors, and no rooms. I'd cuddle with the cold blanket I was wrapped around in and complain that there was no one beside me to hold. And I would stay like that, for days on end, never moving from my fetal position. 

A few would offer to help from the outside, but I'd push them away. I'd light the hallway with cigarette smoke because I had nothing better to do but suffocate myself slowly.

But then one boy dug his way inside. He did all he could to break the wall of my enclosed hallway. He'd use hammers, flamethrowers, pickets, shovels and possibly spoons just to tear down that wall.

That boy was something special, no doubt about it.

I can't explain why he would do all this for me, and when I think about it, it all seemed like a corny fairytale to me. The one where the handsome prince or hero comes to save the damsel in distress, and they both fall instantly in love…even though they barely no each other.

But I guess I always prayed for my happily ever after at some point…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you want to go?" Gaara asked me that Monday. I shook my head timidly. He glared at me as if he didn't believe me. I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"Well look on the bright side, there is only a few weeks left" Kankurou added.

I nodded my head and smiled. I grabbed my bag and swung it around my shoulders. I wasn't going to lie, my nervousness finally got the best of me.

"Alright, I'll take you guys to school, just hop in the car and I'll be right there" Kankurou said.

"Alright thanks" I said and grabbed hold of the red head's hand. I was ready to back, but my question was, were they ready for me?

I had a lot of apologizing to do…

But I was ready to start, ready to go, and ready to live on. I was putting all of my other actions behind me. I haven't forgotten the past, but it only has made me stronger. I was going to live my life…how I wanted to. There was always obstacles I had to go through…but I'd get through them. I hated complaining anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-S-Sakura!?"

It was Ino and Tenten. I almost couldn't even face them, but I stood tall. Nevertheless, it was still a rather teary first day back in over a week.

"I'm so sorry Sakura" Ino said, holding me in a long embrace and crying heavily. I felt like we were being stared at, but I didn't really care what others thought. I was happy…to see them again.

"It's okay you guys, I think I'm the one to be apologizing. I have a funny feeling things are going to be better for now on anyways" I said, smiling approvingly.

"Yeah Sakura, by the way, you look great" Tenten said while giggling. She flashed me two thumbs up and smiled.

Ino stared behind me, obviously recognizing Gaara from the last time she saw me. The red head walked up besides me, his plain stare gazing at my two friends.

"So…are you to going out now?" my blonde friend asked curiously.

I looked back at Gaara, his eyes were as calm as an ocean now. I nodded at him and we looked back at my friends.

"Yes" we both replied in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One more chapter left to go.**


	12. Sunflowers

**Gaara's POV**

It's been weeks now. The remainder of the school year has gone and passed quickly. Summer has come now, and she remains in our home every night.

I've seen her become what she has used to be once again, and I couldn't be... happier. Just to see her carefree attitude take over again helps my soul be at ease. She is able to laugh, smile, feel, and be who she wants to be. I never enjoyed someone's company as much as hers.

But there is something that is still not right. She still wakes up in the middle of the night, and I can hear her cry. She claims it's because she misses her father, and that's all, but I'm sure there's more to it. The girl is obviously slightly traumatized although she tries to hide it. I've always had my eye on her though.

She has told me just about everything there is to know about her life story. As painful as it sounds, she never once showed an expression of sorrow on her face. She tells me it's because she's glad she can look back at it and state that she is no longer apart of it any longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One particular summer day I came home from my part time job, and she wasn't there, not like it started off unusual or anything.

I assumed she was out with friends, but Kankurou informed me she went for a walk after a visit to the doctor's office.

It struck me curious as why she would go alone, so I went to go find her. I took my search to the sunflower field lake, where I went with her the first day I officially met her. I seemed like such a long time ago, but I remember it, and her telling me her favorite flower was the sunflower…

Most of those yellow plants were taller then me, but I found a short one. It was simple, but it was in full bloom, just like her. I picked it from the ground and removed the dirt from the bottom.

That's when I found her on the other side of the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting on the grass with her shoes beside her. Her arms hugged her knees as she played with one barefoot in the water. I wasn't sure if she wanted any company at the moment, and I wasn't sure if I could bare the sad look upon her face.

I approached her quietly and stood behind her, with the flower I picked for her behind my back. She didn't look at me, but I knew she was aware that I was there.

"I hate flowers" she began bluntly. "They stand there so beautiful and tall, and for what? Just to live a short life, wilt over and die. Is it worth it?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She continued to mindlessly skim her feet across the surface of the water. She stared at the sparkles of the sun hitting the calm blue lake. I heard her inhale deeply before saying anything else.

"I've been HIV positive since I was five years old" she stated.

So there was something she forgot to tell me.

"I see. I understand now" I said quietly.

Everything made sense to me now. She was scared. She was provoked to commit suicide all along because she feared of her shorter life being nothing but horrible and torturous.

She stood up and smiled. It was a fake smile, but it was assuring enough for me. She began to walk away and nodded her head for me to follow her.

I sighed and dropped the flower onto the ground. It was wilting anyways.

She took a hold of my hand and we walked for around two hours, just talking, discussing our hopes and dreams, positive thoughts for our futures, no matter how long they will be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah, that's the end of it. I don't know if I'm happy with it or not.  
It's kind of a bittersweet ending?  
This story was way to depressing for someone like me to write. **

**This was kind of a short story, but it was originally intended to be a one shot, so I guess it is a lot longer then I planned. :O**

**This was actually hard for me to write.  
Considering I've never had any real suicidal thoughts,  
I've never smoked, done drugs, or have gotten drunk.  
Hell, I've never kissed a boy before.  
There is only like one part of the story of MY life I based this on.  
So yeah, so you get the point. This was all rough writing.**

Well I hoped you all liked it. If not, I'll go sulk in a corner. :D  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
- Megan (kkaorix)


End file.
